FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to precision optical inspection methods and apparatus, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for performing microscopic measurement of alignment between at least two process layers on integrated circuit wafers using a coherence probe microscope in combination with electronic image processing.